Drowning in a sea of misery
by BB-lover14
Summary: She feels like she is drowning, a sense of rushing water clouds her mind. She can hear the gush of a river resonating in her ears...But what happens next surprises everyone.
1. Help

**A/N I have had this sitting in my to publish pile for ages, but I never knew if anyone would read it. Today I thought to myself wait, i really like this fic so here we are. My new story i hope you enjoy it. Disclosure: I do not own Castle only in my dreams.**

She feels like she is drowning, a sense of rushing water clouds her mind. She can hear the gush of a river resonating in her ears. Her breathing becomes hitched, her lungs are filling with water and not air. Her vision has fogged over she can no longer tell where she is. The lack of air makes her lungs burn with a pain she has never felt before. Her last thought before the darkness consumes her to deepest depths is how did I get to this point?

12 hours previous…

They had got an early morning call about a new body drop, she had been reluctant to answer. She had only manage to get a few hours sleep, and she was content just laying in his presence. She was not the cuddling type but having him lying next to her with one arm slung over her hips, made her feel calm. She had begrudgingly picked up the phone and answered the call. She had half an hour to get to the scene so after waking him up she dragged him into the shower.

They arrived separately as their relationship was still only on a need to know basis. He had given her morning coffee and she had given him the sweetest smile. They had looked over the body searching for any clue to help them find who had killed such an innocent girl. She was approximately 17 the M.E had deduced. She had been stabbed several times in the chest and had been left to die a slow painful death under a row of bushes. She had not been noticed in the park until an early morning jogger had stopped for a breather and had noticed a shoe sticking out beneath the shrubbery.

From seeing the body to the point of having a suspect had been a long hard slog. Not much time for resting or reflection. She was so tired, the kind of tiredness that made your eyelids feel so heavy. She just wanted to go home and climb in bed next to her boyfriend, but alas they had a suspect to pick up. She rallied the boys and they headed out to the parking garage. She gave them a quick briefing on what was going to happen, at the take down before getting into their respective cars and heading out. They headed to the harbour, the suspect was know to hangout in an abandoned warehouse in the industrial district there. They went up with the lights off in their unmarked cars not wanting to spook him. Ten minutes later they were in position, she signalled to the guys and Epso broke down the door. They charged in with guns raised announcing their presences. Suddenly they were taking fire from a couple of guys, they took cover. That is when she noticed the guy she wanted running out the side exit. Realising the guys were pinned down she took pursuit. When she got outside, with her gun still raised she realised he was nowhere to be seen. She searched the landscape in front of her hoping for a clue. She went near the water edge, wondering if he had got on a boat. That is when she heard rushed footsteps behind her, she turned and was met face to face with a butt of a gun to the side of the head. Disoriented she tried in vain to fight him off, he was too strong. Her gun had flown across the concrete on impact and she was unable to reach it. She gave him a couple of blows to the head and torso, but her muggy head threw her balance off. He noticed her stumbling and saw his chance. He came at her with all his strength and pushed her over the edge. Before she knew what had happened her body hit the cold water, it was a shock to her system and for a second she went under.

She comes back up and gasps for air, some of the cold water hitting the back of her throat and making her gag. The air is that cold that it burns all the way down in to her lung. She is treading water trying to stay afloat, her vision still swimming from the blow to the head. She can't hear anyone around, the suspect is clearly gone, but she doesn't think anyone else knows she is there. She feels so alone, the coldness of the water making it harder and harder for her to push her muscles to work to keep her afloat. She shouts out but it comes out at a lower tone than she expected. Finally it is too much her body exhausted, the water is now filling her mouth more than the air she craves and she blacks out.

...

They manage to take down the two armed men in the warehouse. He's relived to say the lest, he turns to look at Beckett. This is when he notices she is not there, he shouts to the guys and they don't see her either. He picks him self up from his hiding spot and he breaks into a run. He shoves the warehouse door open, he searches the ground outside for her. He spots her gun laying by the side of the dock. He pushes forward that is when he hears a sound he never wants to hear again. He hears his Girlfriend shouting a low help. He looks over the side and sees her in the water, a second later she goes under.

He shouts to the guys, realising he has no time he jumps in. The coldness of the water takes his breath away as he hits it. He swims to where he last saw her and dives. He comes up empty so dives again, this time he surfaces with a limp body of Kate Beckett. He raises her head above the water and pats her cheek hoping for a response. He does get one, she gives a faint groan and he releases the breath was holding. By this point the guys have reached the side of the dock and have thrown the life ring down. He swims to it then places it around her making sure it is tight. He hears Ryan saying " Cop down we have a cop down send EMS" into his radio mic. The boys hoist her up then throw it back for him, he can not wait to get out of this freezing water. By the time he gets to the top, he can hear the sirens in the background. He has never been so happy to have his feet on solid ground, he turns and sees Epso sitting on the ground with Beckett sitting up as well with her back against his chest. He has wrapped his coat around her and is rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to create some body heat with his own. She isn't full awake but she is rousable and that is surely a good thing. He sits next to them stroking her cheek while Ryan flags down the ambulance.

The next 15 minutes is all but a blur, she's whisked from Epso's arms and into the back of the ambulance. She's connected to various machines and drips, a heating blanket placed over her shivering form. He is also taken into the ambulance and given a heating blanket to warm him up. He is given a check over by one of the paramedics, She says that he is okay but should come to the hospital to be checked out. He doesn't say no, as it means he gets to stay with his girlfriend who is becoming more awake by the second. He leans over and places his hand in hers. She meets his eyes and says a raspy Castle. They're blue lighted to the nearest hospital, where they're separated.

**A/N Let me know what you think i have ideas on how to continue this but doesn't anyone want a new chapter? Please review, fav and all that Jazz.**


	2. Endless

**AN: I was shocked by the response to the last chapter, thank you so much. So on with the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Castle.**

He gets taken one way as the they go through the ER doors and he has to watch her being whisked away in the other direction. He tries to fight to go with her but it is in vain, they tell him he can't, they need to check her out. He gets taken to a cubicle and told to sit on the trolley. He just wants to be with her but he knows he should get checked out as well. The curtains pulled round him and he is left staring at the most hideous pattern he has ever seen. He can't help but wonder how she is.

* * *

She gets wheeled into resus, she is awake for short periods of time. As she passes down the corridor she gets flashes of the harsh white ceiling every time she opens her eyes. She can hear the noise of machines and people rushing past before the darkness consumes her once again. She next awakes as the paramedics rattle off her condition and vitals. Hearing them talk she thinks this doesn't sound good. She has an oxygen mask placed over her mouth and nose, the rush of the oxygen tickles her nose. She feels a sharp pain in her arm, she looks down the trolley and sees a nurse putting a needle in. Once it's stabilised with a bandage she sees the nurse place a line on to it attached to a large bag of fluid.

She has the sudden urge to cough, she doesn't know if it is the oxygen drying her throat out or something else. Her whole body feels like it is spasming as she tries her hardest to hold it. However the need is to great she coughs and at the same time heaves. She is quickly turned on her side involuntarily by the doctors and nurses as she vomits in the bowl they have placed near her head. Her throat is on fire by the time she finishes, and her stomach aches but strangely she feels a bit better.

"Miss Beckett, how do you feel?"

" I feel like I nearly drowned, but I'm okay."

She brings up a hand to her head and for the first time realises that she has a bump on the side of her forehead. She pokes it with a finger and soon regrets the action.

"Shit that hurts."

What she doesn't realise is that she says that out loud, she soon has the doctor prodding her head.

" Does this hurt?"

"Of course it does, I took a gun butt to the head and now you are poking at it."

She doesn't mean to harsh seriously asking if it hurts while prodding it, it is not rocket science. She feels the trolley move and it makes her jump.

" We are just taking you to CT for a scan, don't worry. We need to rule out a serious head injury"

She begins to wonder if anyone is here, how did she get out of the water. She has no recollection of events after going in the sea. Does Castle know she is here? She really wants to see him now.

* * *

Castle doesn't have to wait long before the doctor arrives to give him the once over. His temperature is taken and it seems to be normal. No hypothermia for him today, he is so glad. He is given a stat dose of antibiotics through a needle placed in his arm. For cover from being in the dirty harbour sea water the doctor explains. He then has the needle removed and is given a clean bill of health and some dry hospital scrubs. He gets changed in a flash and then heads in the direction of where they took his girlfriend.

He comes to the ER reception, and speaks to the nurse sitting behind it.

" Excuse me, I am looking for Detective Kate Beckett. She was brought in by ambulance 20 minutes ago."

" Sir if you take a seat, I will find out where she is and get someone to come speak to you."

Take a seat, he doesn't want to take a seat. He needs to see her, he needs to make sure she is okay.

" I need to see her please just let me go through."

" Sir take a seat please."

He was getting more frustrated and he could feel the emotions building up within him. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, his chest became tight as he was trying hold it all back. He tried to stay calm he really did but it just all boiled over.

" No I need to see her NOW! I have just seen my partner drown, I had to pull her limp body out of the sea. So don't you tell me to sit down."

It was too much the tears streamed down his cheeks, and splashed on his scrub top. Leaving marks behind, he swatted his hand over his face trying to stop there further descent. The nurse picks up the phone and dials someone, he waits while she talks to whoever is on the other end. He just pulled his girlfriend out of the sea, she was drowning. It is all too much he leans forward, and leans on the desk in front of him. His chest is so tight now that he has to fight for every breath, his nose is streaming. He looks a mess, a relative of another patient takes mercy on him and hands him a tissue. He takes it with a slight nod, and blows his nose.

"Sir I have spoken with the nurses in Resus, I can take you through now. If you would like to follow me."

The nurse "Sam" he deduces from looking at her badge, stands up from the desk and heads towards the double doors. He steps in line with her and waits for her to put the pin in the keypad to let them through.

* * *

"Castle, where is Castle?"

She feels much more awake now and except for the pounding in her head she feels good. She doesn't understand why he isn't here yet. Surely he knows she is here. He was at the dock with her, oh God the fire fight she remembers that. What if he was shot, what if one of the guys was shot. She needs to get out of here, she needs to find her boyfriend and her team. She whips the oxygen mask off and shoves it to the side. She pulls at the line in her arm, it kills but she has to get if off, and what are these wires attached to her chest. She is now in full panic mode, her breathing is becoming laboured, the colour draining from her face.

" Miss Beckett, you need to calm down and stay on the trolley."

There is a nurse standing in her way, mumbling something that her brain doesn't register. She just needs to go. Another nurse appears and a doctor, all together they slowly help her back on to the trolley.

* * *

" Castle, where is Castle?"

That is all he can hear as he heads down the corridor towards resus. That is Kate, that is his girlfriend shouting. He hears panic in her voice, and it scares him to the core. He begins to quicken his pace, he needs to get to her quick. He rounds the last corner, then he sees her. She's being helped back on to the trolley by the medical team. She looks so pale, and he can see that she is finding increasingly hard to breath. He gets within touching distance, before he says…

" Kate, I'm right here Kate."

He pulls her into his arms, and ignores the looks from the nurses and doctors. He feels her grasp on to his neck with both hands, her breath fanning across his neck. He hears a sob and then another, he feels her hot salty tears run on to his skin.

" I thought I lost you Castle. I woke up and you weren't here."

" Shhh Kate it is okay I'm here now. God don't scare me like that again."

He sits him self down on the edge of the trolley, with her in his arms. The team give them their space realising the only thing to calm her down is this man. They sit there for what seems ages, embraced in each others arms. He places feather light kisses to the top of her head, soon she has gone back to sleep. So he lays her down gently and turns to speak to one of the doctors.

" I'm her Boyfriend and partner Richard Castle, how is she really ?"

**AN: Let me know what you think about the chapter. Please review etc.**


	3. Hope

A/N : Hey again, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it. Once again I don't sadly own Castle.

One of nurses gently places the oxygen mask back over her mouth. Even though she is asleep her breathing is still laboured, the mask will allow her body get the oxygen that her lungs are craving for. The heart monitor wires are carefully reattached so that they can monitor her heart beat, rhythm and blood pressure. Her body has taken an extreme battering today, it has experience something that nobody should have to endure. It fought hard to keep her organs and brain supplied with oxygen, when her muscles lost the fight to keep her afloat. Her lungs took in dirty germ filled sea water, the one space in your body where water should never reach. The germs were given free range to attack her immune system and man was it fighting back with all its might.

She will have a battle ahead of her, a body fighting a now invisible enemy. It will tire her, having to use all her resources to keep infection at bay. She will feel every strain and every move for the next few days, her muscles tired from keeping her afloat for so long. Her head will ache from the trauma of being hit by a hard object. The area will bruise in various colours as the body heals itself, ranging from black to purple to green to yellow. Finally the emotional trauma from nearly drowning will be the worst. The body can generally heal it's self in a short period of time but the mind that takes longer. The nightmares, dreams, visions and memories will plague her for a while longer.

He is desperate to talk to the doctor to find out what is going to happen now and to find out how she really is. The doctor signals to him that he will be right back so he remains at the side of her bed. Brushing his fingers delicately over her cheek and forehead, being carefully not to touch the welt that has formed there. She looks rather peaceful asleep, nothing like the Beckett, he first came to see on his arrival to rhesus. He still can't fathom that he nearly lost her again today, it doesn't seem to compute.

He hears the doctor come back into the room and he leaves her a minute to go talk to him.

"Mr Castle was it, I'm Doctor Relph?"

"Hello, yes it is but please call me Rick….How is she?"

" She is stable for now but she isn't out of the woods yet. She inhaled a lot of germ infested water into her lungs. She will need to stay over night for three doses of intravenous antibiotics to help her body fight any infection that may develop. I'm not saying one definitely will but as a precaution the antibiotics are needed. Also she took a nasty knock to the head, so we will be monitoring her neurovascular signs as well. That involves make sure she knows who she is, where she is and what year etc. As well we will be making sure she has full power in all of her limbs and that her speech doesn't become affected."

"Okay I think I understand the basics of that. Did she have a scan?"

" She did we took one of her head and one of her lungs. The one of her head was clear but we can't rule out a small bleed occurring over the next hours hence the tests. The one of her lungs showed a small area of consolidation at the bottom of her lungs."

He gives the Doctor a puzzled look at this last bit, he has no idea what that means. The Doctor seems to note his confusion and continues to explain.

"Consolidation happens when fluid gets in to or forms in the lungs. Hers is from inhaling the water, it is only minimal so her body will cough it up within the next few hours or days. So don't be too alarmed if she starts coughing harshly. We will give her a medicine that she breathes in as a gas to help bring up the gunk. I'm hopeful that if she remains stable overnight that she maybe able to go home with supervision tomorrow afternoon."

" Thank you, for explaining it all to me and thanks for all you have done so far."

" All part of the job Mr Castle. We will be moving her to her own room upstairs soon, where you will be able to sit with her properly."

For the time being he goes back to stand by her, he shoots off a couple of texts to update the gang on her progress. He knows if they were allowed that the boys and Lanie would be standing in resus too.

...

She opens her eyes to a harsh bright light, a white ceiling looms over her. For a moment she forgets where she is, imagining she is at home in her own bed. Then she hears a beeping in the distance, and she scans the room. Suddenly it all comes rushing back to her, the coldness of the water, the darkness that over took her. She panics and tries to sit up but her body aches all over, she lies back and tries to calm her breathing down.

" You're having a panic attack Beckett just calm down."

She chants this over and over in her head. She looks down, that is when she sees him and as quick as it begun her panic attack dies down. He is sitting in chair next to her bed, he has his head laying on the bed just next to her hip. One of his arms is under his head and the other is grasping her hand. He looks just adorable, she has the urge to run her fingers through his hair but her free hand has drip attached. She wonders how long he has been here, he must be getting a crick in his neck but she doesn't want to wake him just yet. She wants him to get some much-needed sleep.

She is content to just lay back for now and stare at his sleeping form. Yes she knows staring is creepy, she has called him out on it so many times but she can't help it. She is just glad to see that he is okay. She feels a tickle at the back of her throat and she swallows harshly trying to budge it. It doesn't work and she feels her chest constrict and before she can stop it she starts to cough. She is coughing so much that she finds it hard to catch her breath in between and this makes her start to wheeze. The pain is unbearable, it feels like something is clawing out of her chest through her mouth. The jerking makes her ribs and stomach muscles burn with pain.

The noise that sounds like a seal barking wakes him up. He looks up to find her struggling for breath and it scares the shit out of him. He reaches over and pushes the call bell for the nurse, before sitting up and patting her on the back. He knows the doctor warned him about this but he was nowhere near ready for the reality of it happening. The nurse comes rushing in and helps to sit Beckett forward, she also changes the mask over to the one with the special gas the doctor was talking about. This seems to help with the breathing and the cough subsides. She reaches for a tissue and spits something into it which he is fine not knowing what . She leans back the energy sapped from her already tired body. He passes her a drink of water which she willingly takes. The nurse takes her leave happy that her patient is okay, which leaves them alone again. She places the glass back and gives him a crooked smile. It is the best thing he has seen in days.

"Hey Castle."

"Hey Kate."

That is all that needs to be said for now, they're just happy that they're both alive. He leans forward and places a delicate kiss to her forehead. His hand lingers on her cheek, his thumb making small circles on her skin. He goes to lean back when she places her hand on the back of his neck. She keeps him just inches from her face, he can see straight into her piercing orbs. She moves her oxygen mask aside with a bit of effort with her free hand, while he's distracted by her eyes. She pulls him down so that her lips meet his, she doesn't care how sick she feels she needs to feel his touch. She places feather light kisses on his lips, which soon turns heated. She craves him, her mouth moulding with his, his hand running through her hair. Her once dry lips moistened with his.

He pulls back a few seconds later and she is disappointed but she understands why. She is left breathless but in a good way this time. He is just looking at her with eyes full of love. He understands she is disappointed at him stopping so soon.

" Later Kate, later okay let's get you better first."

She smiles at this and shifts over in the bed. She leaves a gap wide enough for him to lay next to her comfortably, so she pats the space beside her. He looks hesitant not wanting to hurt her.

" Castle please, I need to feel you next to me and that chair looks so uncomfortable."

She doesn't normally like to beg or show weakness but he has seen all sides of her now. He nods and crawls in next to her, he settles down in the bed. She waits till he is comfortable before she leans into him laying her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. He places his hand on her thigh, in a tender yet protective hold.

" What about if one of the nurses comes in and disapproves?"

" They're brilliant at their job but screw the nurses right now, I need you here."

This makes him chuckle, the sound resonating through his chest, it is like heaven to her ears. Awhile later he hears her breathing even out and he realises she is once again asleep. He soon joins her and as he nods off he wonders what the boys and Lanie would think if they caught them like this...…Little does he know they don't have to wait long.

A/N I hope you liked it. You know what to do leave a little review :D. Next Chapter hopefully up soon.


	4. Heartbreak

**A/N took me ages to work out what to write for this chapter but here we go... I hope you like it.**

She is like a sister to me and to see her helpless in the water broke my heart into pieces. She has always been the tough one, the leader. She holds our team together and in a split second I was faced with losing her. She picks me up when I'm down and beaten. I like to pretend that I am the cocky smart one but she really knows me. She sees the other side, the side filled with doubt and shyness.

She will pull through this and it will make her stronger.

Castle has text us with the news that she is okay and a weight is lifted from my chest. My heart no longer feels constricted. I am free to take deep breaths, free to sigh in relief. We hear that she has been taken up to her own room so I gather the rest of the troops and we head upstairs. The ride in the elevator is silent, not even a peep from Lanie. We have all come to reflect on what could of happened today, we nearly lost a dear friend and sister figure. Ryan takes to playing with the collar of his shirt, a nervous reaction I have seen many times before. What do we say when we see her….

" Hey Beckett we just saw you drown."

No exactly the opening line I was looking for, I have seen her at her most vulnerable point so how do you go forward from that. We get to her room before any of us can figure out the answer to that still unanswered question. I knock once and I get no reply so I just step in not quite ready for what greets me behind that hospital door.

I open it to find the sweetest scene I have ever set my eyes upon, Beckett and Castle laying on the bed side by side wrapped up in each. They're both asleep, and my entrance in to the room doesn't seemed to have stirred them at all. I still can't fathom the fact that they finally admitted there feelings for each other. I knew it from early on well everyone knew but they themselves didn't seem to have a clue. A love story played out before our eyes, it started with a chase. Beckett liked to pretend that she wasn't interested, she acted like she disliked him. However in the background I could see that she was falling for him head over heels, as the saying goes. Slowly she begun to give him hints of shared passion back. He never backed down, I will forever admire him for that. She threw everything she had in her arsenal at him and he was mainly unfazed. He pushed through the hard times, never leaving her side. The one time he did lose faith, she got the courage and she fixed it.

I feel Ryan walk into the back of me, I hear him swear when he realises I have stopped. He steps to the side of me and goes to speak but no words come out. I turn my head towards him and understand why, he is just staring at the two of them just like I was.

"Should we come back?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want to disturb them."

The question is soon answered when Lanie enters the room and lets out a squeal. Well the peace was nice while it lasted. I try to hush her but it doesn't work.

" They're just so cute."

I hear a rustling noise and look back at the bed to see Castle stretching his right arm above his head. The movement stirs Beckett, I'm soon met with the disapproving look I have come to know and love from her. I break the ice.

"Hey boss nice to see your eyesight wasn't affected."

This earns me a eye roll, thus proving my very valid point. She pushes her self up from the bed and settles back in sitting position. Castle doesn't even bother moving, why should he we all know about the two of them. I take the chair next to the bed that was obviously meant for Castle, Lanie perches on the bed and Ryan stands at the end leaning on the bed rail.

"So how you feeling Beckett? , cause honestly you look like shit."

I know only I could get away with this question, and even I am pushing it. The question makes her give the smallest smile, blink and you would miss it. I can see the harsh colour of the bruise on her forehead, it makes me wince.

"I feel like crap Espo, might have to take a sick day."

" You're taking a sick day, something is definitely wrong."

Castle chuckles at this moment and he wins himself, a elbow to the ribs from Beckett. So his laughter turns to exclamations of pain much to my amusement. She just smirks at him. I take things back to a more serious note.

" I'm really glad your okay though."

"Me too."

She turns her head and looks into Castle's eyes, relaying a unspoken message which he seems to understand.

We sit chatting for what seems like hours about the case and general life. Beckett is obviously becoming gradually more tired, her eyelids start to droop. I know she will have us sitting here for hours more but she needs to admit that she is knackered and sleep. I'm just about to make our excuses to leave after getting the other guys attention when a harsh noise breaks the silence.

Kate is sitting bolt up right fighting for breath through a coughing fit. Every breath in is followed by a audible wheeze. Her right hand is grasping at the hospital gown that covers her chest, while her left is entwined with Castle's. Lanie is rubbing her hand up and down her back trying to help calm her. The fear in her eyes is what scares me the most. I jump up from my chair and run out the room frantically searching for a nurse, doctor or anyone that can help. I catch the attention of a lady in uniform who follows me back into the room. As I walk in I am greeting by the site of Beckett retching into a bowl, that has been strategically placed under her chin. She brings up a green substance which she spits it into the bowl and I find myself retching. I have to look away until she is settled back on the bed. The nurse places a oxygen mask over her face and turns it on at the wall. A cloudy mist comes out of the sides, a drug to help her breath I presume. Castle warned us about her lung situation but I was not prepared for what I just witnessed.

Beckett gives into the fact that she is tired and we make our exit gracefully. I do something out of character I go up to the head end of the bed and pull her into a hug. As I leave I simply say…..

" See you tomorrow boss."

**A/N Do I leave it here or do I carry on ?**


	5. Freedom & Passion

**A/N Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm currently off work due to a operation so it means you get more regular updates lucky you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The lyrics below inspired me to write this chapter.**

**Once again I don't own Castle if I did I would shout it from the rooftops.**

"**I try to catch my breath it hasn't happened yet, I'm wide awake in the middle of the night, scared to death." **

_Carry Me by Josh Wilson._

The night was tough, sleep was frequently interrupted by harsh coughing fits. When she was wasn't awake coughing, the nurses would wake her up to check her vitals. She felt so tired by the time morning came. Castle had been made to leave for the night, hospital policy apparently. She had spent ages alone just staring at the ceiling, the previous day's events running through her mind. Parts were muddled but some of the events were vivid in her mind. The moment where her muscles began to betray her when she was in the water stood out the most. She remembers that at that moment she had thought that was it. She had survived a bullet to the chest but she was going to die drowning. She thought about how ironic that was, a speeding bullet couldn't kill her but a gun butt to the head then falling in the water would. She remembers the pain she felt as the water begun to seep into her lungs. The burning sensation she wishes to never experience again, the coldness of the water and the shooting pain of her overworking muscles. The recognition that she had never told castle how she felt out loud, she was sure he already knew. She had never uttered those simple 3 words back to him, and now she wasn't sure why.

She had walls surrounding her heart since her mother's death but he had broken them down years ago. His words, his books and later just him had turned them to rubble. He had told her several times, yes one was on her death bed and the other was during a heated argument but he had said them aloud. He had declared his love for her and she longs to do it back. She nearly lost her chance to, so she is determined to make it know to him, as soon as she can.

The one thing she can't erase from her mind is Javi's face when he spoke to her last night. She can't put a finger on it but he looked like he had seen a ghost. She knows he was there when she was pulled from the water but she doesn't know what his role was. He is like a older brother to her and he looked heartbroken. She decides when she is out of here that she will talk to him. Javi doesn't hug and kiss someone on the head as normal practice.

6 am comes slowly but it arrives. The nurse comes in to give her the last dose of intravenous antibiotics through the needle in her arm. The nurse makes small talk as she gives it but Kate's not feeling chatty today. She is shattered and the coughing has made her throat feel raw, her voice now has a hoarse tone to it. She wants to be home wrapped up in blanket or her duvet laying on her bed or on the couch. She wants to lay in Castle's arms. She doesn't want to be in hospital any more she has disliked them ever since her shooting, too many memories held within their walls. The nurse finishes her jobs and leaves her alone once again. She hopes that doctor will be along soon, and hopefully Castle will be here too.

…...

A few hours later the Doctor comes to her room, he wants a repeat head scan and chest X-ray so he can review them, before he thinks about letting her go. She understands his reasoning but she wanted to leave this morning and now it looks like it will be early to mid afternoon. She agrees to the scans and they take her down as soon as they can. This time she remains calm during them, yesterday with her muddled head they scared her and she panicked. The scans take around half an hour and soon she is back in her room. She tries to get some sleep in, she just nods off as the door opens.

She doesn't open her eyes, she is pissed why can't they leave her alone. She is fine. She hopes keeping her eyes closed, will give them the hint to go and come back later. She can hear light footsteps around the side of the bed, and soon her nose is full of the smell of a familiar scent. It smells like aftershave and home, she knows that smell anywhere. She feels the bed dip on her left side, then feels a light kiss placed in her hair. She hears him breath in taking in her own scent, which she is sure is not good at the moment. The sea & hospital combined can't be good, but he doesn't make a disgusted noise. His fingers ghosting over her cheek and she can't help but smile slightly. He must of realised she is awake, despite the ruse by now but he doesn't say anything. He places a feather light kiss on her forehead just next to the bump and this is when she decides to open her eyes. She is met by his beautiful blue orbs looking back at her.

" Hey".

"Hi".

She reaches up with her line free arm and pulls him towards her with her hand cupped round his neck. There lips touch, it's like electricity flowing through her veins. The kiss is sweet, not rushed but still full of passion. As he pulls back she rubs her nose on his, he just smirks.

"Later Kate, later. Have to get you better first."

How does he always know what she is thinking, it used to freak her out but it is one of the many things she loves about him. She is just about to tell him the three words when the door opens. Dr Relph walks in, a smile on his face, good news she hopes.

"Detective Beckett, I have reviewed your scans from today as well looked at your vital signs. I am happy from what I have seen to let you go home today. However you will need to continue a regime of oral antibiotics at home. You will need to stay with someone over the next few days to ensure your being supervised. There is a chance you could develop Pneumonia but the hope is that the iv antibiotics have prevented this. The sings to look out for are: Fever, pain in the chest, loss of appetite, a difficulty breathing and vomiting. Also if you bring up any spit that is dark green, brown or red come straight back. As for the head that will hurt for awhile till the bruising goes but after that you will be fine. Any questions?."

That is a lot of information to process, but she sees that Castle seems to be jotting things down in a notebook that he has brought along. That is really sweet of him. She however does have one question.

" When can I go back to work?"

" I would suggest taking a week off, Your body went through hell yesterday and it needs so time to recover. Now the nurse will be in with your paperwork shortly. Bye Detective Beckett hope not to see you again in the nicest way possible."

She thanks him and the doctor leaves. She turns to Castle who is still scribbling away, the sight melts her heart. She never wants to let him go, he is her one and done. He finally looks up, he looks a bit sheepish when he notices her staring at him.

" I didn't want to forget anything. It's a lot of important information."

"Actually I think it is kind of sweet that you wrote it all down."

She pulls him in for a quick peck on the lips. Now she needs to get ready to go home, but she has only got the hospital pyjamas as her clothes where all wet and probably a bit musty now. She doesn't really want to go out in this outfit though. Before she can think of a plan Castle picks up a bag off the floor. He must have bought it in while she was pretending to asleep. He places it on the bed in front of her. She unzips and finds fresh clothes, underwear and shoes. This makes her face light up with delight, he just simply looks at her.

" I figured you need new stuff to wear home so I went to your apartment and collected a few things. I hope that was okay, you did give me a key."

"Castle why would that be a problem, you're my boyfriend and thank you."

"Your welcome, now this little matter of you staying with someone. I think you should come back to the loft with me, you spend most of your time there anyway. However I know that you like your independence so if don't want to then you know that's fine too, but the doctor said to have someone there and I just thought…."

She laughs at his rambling, she's not sure he even knows what he was talking about now.

"Yes Castle I'll come stay with you."

…...

The Nurse came round with the paperwork & medication about half an hour later, and they were on they're way back to the loft. Castle's doorman gives them a wave as he opens the door, he doesn't seem to be shocked by the gigantic bruise on her forehead. He acts as if they're just coming back from a day at work and she likes that about him. They make there way to the loft where Castle eventually opens the door after fumbling around in his pockets for the key. As soon as the door is opened she is ushered inside and immediately pulled into a embrace by Martha. She didn't even realised that the once diva would be there. She doesn't pull away but allows her self to enjoy the hug, sometimes when you're feeling rough you just need a mothers hug.

She lets her go and directs her to the couch before walking over to the kitchen and telling her she is just cooking dinner. She sits down and lets herself just sink in the comfy couch. She tucks her feet under, rests her head back and shuts her eyes for just a moment. She is woken up 30 minutes later by Castle, she didn't think she had been asleep that long. She checks her phone she has text from the boys saying they will pop round after work tomorrow to see how she is. She places her phone on the coffee table and leans back into Castle who has come to sit beside her. Her head rests by his collar bone, she places a small kiss on the bit of his neck she can get to. He wraps a arm around and she finally feels safe.

…...

After dinner they spend some time just chatting to Martha about the last few days events. She begins to yawn, unable to stop herself. It seems the 2 hours she got last night and the half an hour earlier aren't enough to keep her awake any longer. She makes her excuse and heads to bed. She gets changed and begins to brush her teeth which seems to set off a coughing fit. She must be quite loud because she hears hurried footsteps and Castle comes barging through the bathroom door. She is leaning over the sink, her fingers turning white from the strong grip she has on the sides of it. He stands behind her and rubs his hand in circles on her back. Slowly the cough subsides, and she is able to breath normally again. She leans back into him and he places his arms around her waist and takes her weight. When she is finally calm she turns around and pulls him in for a searing kiss.

She knows nothing will happen tonight, she is too tired. Tomorrow will be a different day though. She lets go off him and heads back into the bedroom. He takes a deep breath and heads out himself. As she climbs into bed he disappears, she wonders what he is doing. Her question is soon answered when he comes back with a glass of water and the antibiotic tablet she forgot to take. She gladly takes off him and watches as he strips down to his boxers. She will never get sick of the sight of his body, she often wonders why it took her so long to see it. She puts the glass on the bedside table next to the alarm and gets under the covers. He gets in as well and pulls her to him, he gives her lingering kiss before saying night. She replies with …..

"I love you Castle."

**A/N: Next chapter Castle's response to this or The boys come visit and Kate and Javi talk... Up to you guys. Please review etc...:D**


	6. Belief

**A/N: Thanks for the response so here we go the 3 magic words.**

**I don't own Castle if I did I would have this as a episode of course.**

"**Can I lay by your side, next to you, and make sure your all right & take care of you."**

_Lay Me Down by Sam Smith._

_Previously : Kate Says I love You to Castle._

"Say it again."

He pushes himself up onto his elbows and turn to look at her. He can't believe his ears, did she just say the words he has been longing to hear. She looks blissful as she repeats the phrase once again. He leans down and capture her lips in passionate kiss. He brushes his hands down her sides and she arches into him. He has to pull back, he knows she is healing and this can't go any further tonight. She looks disappointed but she seems to understands why. He places his hand on her cheek and leans down for one last lingering kiss, before he settles in next to her. She curls into his embrace, she is not much of a cuddlier normally but tonight she appears to be making an exception. He places his hand around her back and she lays her arm over his mid drift. He melts into her touch, he nearly lost her but now she is here in his arms safe and sound. He hears her breathing even out, her body relaxes and he knows she is asleep. He lays awake for awhile pondering over events of the last couple of days, until he too succumbs to sleep.

He is in the grip of sleep when he hears a whimper, he fights his way back to consciousness. His eyes heavy, unwilling to fully open. The whimpering continues, he begins to wonder if it is something outside until he takes a kick to the lower leg. Shocked he looks towards where Kate is laying, he finds her in the mists of what appears to be a nightmare. She is fighting a unseen enemy, limbs failing around. The noises she is making is what upsets him the most. She is gasping for air, he realises she must be dreaming about the dock. He sits up and leans over her, saying her name softly trying to calm her down. He places a hand on her cheek trying to stir her, but this earns him a right hook to the face.

He falls back,, his hand immediately coming up to grasp his face. He lets out a little gasp as he holds the throbbing area on his cheek & eye. Man could she throw a punch and man does that smart, he thinks to himself. She is still in the clutches of the nightmare so he puts the pain to the side and tries to wake her again. This time he holds her arms gently down on to the bed, he calls to her once again. She starts to say his name over and over again. Each time it gives the impression of being more clear, then her eyes open. She looks straight into his, tears brimming at the corners. He lets go of her arms and pulls her to him. She sags into his embrace, the sobs start and it breaks his heart. She is clinging on to him for dear life. He repeats a mantra over and over again.

"It's okay Kate I've got you, You're safe now."

His face is now throbbing like crazy, he is sure he will have a black eye by morning. The sobbing subsides and for the first time she looks directly at him.

"Oh God Castle what happened to your face?"

She delicately runs her fingers over the bruise that is forming. He doesn't want to lie to her but right now he doesn't want to tell her the truth. He doesn't want to tell her that she did this to him, while she was dreaming. However it seems he hadn't needed to worry she works it out for herself. She shakes her head in disbelief at what she has done.

"No I'm so sorry Castle. I hurt you, forgive me I didn't know what I was doing."

" Hey don't worry about it, at least we match now."

This earns him a giggle from her, the sound resonates right into his heart. He loves that sound, it's better than buzz from alcohol. She slips out of his embrace and heads out of his room. Concerned that she is shutting herself off from him he follows. He finds her standing at the fridge, pulling out a ice pack. She turns and places it on his cheek. The effect is quick, it feels so much better. He holds it there while she hoists her self up on the kitchen counter. Her shirt rides up, the silky cream skin of her taut stomach on show. He considers putting the ice somewhere else on his body. She is looking down at her feet as she starts to talk.

"The water was so cold, it made my lungs burn with a fury I have never felt. My muscles ached so much that they gave up. My vision swam, I couldn't see straight. I nearly died Castle. I have been shot in the chest and I wasn't as scared as I was being in that water. Being shot was quick, the shock dulled the pain and you where there. Being in the water I was alone, in pain and I didn't want to leave you again. What happened after I blacked out Castle? I need to know."

Her eyes are glistening with tears for a second time. He steps into the space left between her legs, his hands resting on her thighs as her looks her in the eyes.

" I was so Scared when I saw you in the water. I didn't have to think about it, I just jumped in. When I bought you to the surface your breathing was shallow. I thought I was losing you again. I tried to stay strong for the both of us, the boys pulled you out. Then while Ryan helped me out, Espo cradled you in his arms. He covered you in his coat, and tried to transfer his body heat to you. You were rousable at this point but that was it. Ryan called for an ambulance and it didn't take them long to get to us. The next bit is all pretty much a blur, I just remember being separated from you as they rushed you in to rhesus."

"I'm sorry Castle I should have waited instead of chasing the suspect, I acted on instinct."

She rests her head on his chest, he places a kiss into her hair and simply replies.

"Just don't do it again Kate, I can't face losing you again. I know you can't promise with your job but can you at least try"

She mumbles yes into his chest. He helps her down and directs them back to bed. It is 2am, they soon fall asleep.

**Those three words so simple but convey such meaning.**

A/N I hope you enjoyed it... It went off on it's own little journey...next chapter the boys come over...Please review etc.


	7. Forgiveness & Fun

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this story. Thanks for all the reviews they make me want to continue even more. Ani BC you should like this chapter :). I went off on a slight tangent with this but I hope you still enjoy it.**

They sleep till late morning, it wasn't planned but exhaustion has finally caught up with them. She is the first to wake, she rubs her hand over her face trying to wake herself up. She forgets about the bruise apparently and lets out a hiss when she knocks it. Shit that smarts is the first thought in her head this morning. Not exactly the first thing she want to think off. She detangles her limbs from Castle's grasp as carefully as she can without waking him. It is only as she stands up that she comes to the realisation that she has muggy head. She tries to shake it off to no avail. So then she shrugs on an old faded Ramones black t-shirt of his laying on the floor and a pair of chequered boxers that are laying next to it. She heads for the kitchen desperately requiring a coffee, to give her the caffeine boost she craves. She also hopes it will help clear her head.

She is sitting at the breakfast bar cradling a cup of coffee in her hands, a yawn escapes. How can she still be tired she has slept for hours last night. While she is pondering her thoughts she hears the front door click open, she doesn't look she just presumes it is Martha. She used to be shocked at the old diva coming in from being out all the night, but she doesn't even batter an eyelid now. She sips at her drink waiting for either a morning greeting from her other halves mother, or to hear her sneak up the stairs. What she actually hears surprises her so much she nearly drops the coffee down her self.

"Hey Kate, I just came to do some laundry."

She turns to find Alexis smiling at her, that was not the person she was expecting. She places the drink down and stands up, then strides towards the young woman.

" Alexis, hey so good to see you."

She says before pulling the young woman into a hug, to which she gladly returns. No don't get her wrong her and Alexis' relationship hasn't always been this strong or smooth sailing. After her shooting Alexis made her self very distant from Kate. She had reason too she had broken the her father's heart and Alexis had seen her die in front of her eyes at the funeral. At the time she didn't see this, what she had done to this family but now she does. The pain she caused she can never take back, but she has managed to patch things up. After her and Castle became an item she sat Alexis down for a chat. They talked through what happened and any issues Alexis had with her. She managed to rebuild most of the bridges she had previously burnt down between them. Now they're so much closer, especially after the horror of Alexis being kidnapped early in the year. That chilled her to the bone, to think that she would never see her again, that Castle would lose his daughter. She had done something she never thought she would during that time. She had interrogated that suspect's girlfriend like an angry mother and not a cop. The way she had pushed her chair so hard, that it had made her topple backwards on the hard concrete floor. It had shocked her at first but she would do anything to protect someone she loves, even if that meant breaking the rules. She never wanted to replace Alexis' mother but she does see her self as an older sister figure to the girl.

She lets Alexis go, she turns and asks the girl a question.

" You care for a coffee? I even thought about starting brunch if I can find some ingredients."

Alexis gives her a dazzling smile and comes towards the kitchen.

" Coffee sounds great & I'm sure I could fit brunch into, I could even help if you like?"

" Sounds like a plan to me, right so we need…"

She looks down at herself for the first time since Alexis arrival and realises she is still wearing Castle's clothes. She looks back at Alexis.

" I'll just go change first."

As she turns to walk off she hears Alexis chuckling, so she looks back.

" Kate I'm sure I have seen you in my father's clothes before, I don't care. You're decent so I don't see the problem. Just start cooking already."

" Yes Ma'am."

This gets another chuckle from Alexis, she heads back into the kitchen and starts getting everything ready for bacon and pancakes.

Fifteen minutes later she is glad she didn't change as she is now covered in flour, so is Alexis and so is the kitchen floor. A small accidental brush of flour on Alexis' sleeve by her ended up in a full-blown flour fight between them. Alexis seems to have won as she is now sporting the most amount of flour, on her clothes ,on her face and in her hair. As she starts to brush the flour of her face and hair, Alexis gasps. Kate wonders what's wrong until she notices that Alexis is staring at her with a look of horror. This is when she understands that brushing her hair out-of-the-way ,has revealed the rather ugly-looking bruise on her forehead. She places a hand on Alexis shoulder out of comfort and starts to explain.

"Umm yes probably should have mentioned that."

" You don't say."

She doesn't miss the hint of sarcasm in that sentence.

"We didn't want to disturb you at college so we didn't tell you that I had a slight accident at work two days ago."

She waits for an angry response but none come so she continues.

" I got pistol whipped while chasing a suspect and then he may have pushed me into the sea at the dock. Your father pulled me out as I went under. However I am fine apart from a lovely bruise and slight headache. Your father is also fine and revelling in the fact he got to play a hero."

She didn't want to tell Alexis the complete truth about how the day haunted her and Castle still, she didn't need to know that as long as they okay. Alexis' eyes were brimming with tears as she answered back.

" I can't believe you & dad didn't tell me Kate. I should feel hurt but I'm more glad that both of you are okay."

" I'm sorry I truly am. We will tell you straight away next time not that there going to be a next time."

She felt like a bitch now, they should have told her right away, they weren't thinking straight. She cups her hand round the back of Alexis head and pulls her in for a hug. As Alexis body hits into her's a cloud of flour dust comes up which she breathes in unwillingly. This combined with her water excursion from a few days before is not a good mix, a cough fit ensues. Alexis lets her go and grabs a glass of water for her. She gracefully takes it, taking sips between coughs.

" Kate, you okay?"

The coughing seems to have been the thing to finally wake up Castle. He comes running into the kitchen only dressed in his boxers. He doesn't seem to notice he daughter standing to the side of Kate as begins to rub circles on her back. The coughing has subsided gradually, much to Kate's relief.

" Castle I'm fine don't worry I just breathed in a bit of flour, I'm fine now."

" I panicked I woke up you weren't there, then I heard a horrible noise so I just got up and ran."

He sweeps her into a kiss, letting her know how much she scared him which she of course returns.

"Uhhh ummm excuse me!"

It is only now that he spots that his daughter is here too.

" Sweetheart how are you?"

He pulls her in for a hug which she doesn't really appreciate due to the fact that he only has boxers on. She wriggles out of his hold, he looks crushed.

" Dad I love you but can you put some more clothes on please?"

Kate is now having a giggling fit, as his face goes the colour of a beetroot.

" Sure I can do that, I'll be right back."

As he leaves Alexis asks about the lovely purplish black eye he is sporting. He just chucks a comment back as he goes into the bedroom.

" Kate can explain that to you."

It is her time to go bright red as she explains to her boyfriend's daughter why he has a black eye. Alexis has a laughing fit, she is laughing that hard by the end of the edited explanation of the fact that Kate punched her dad in the face in her sleep, she has tears in her eyes. She manages to tell Kate to go clean up while she finishes brunch between her laughs. She doesn't need telling twice so she goes to grab a shower and to save water she grabs Castle and takes him with her.

**A/N: There we go did you like it, well drop me a review :P. Next Chapter the boys come over and Javi & Kate have a talk.**


	8. The Talk

**A/N Sorry about the wait i was back at work these last few weeks. I would like to thank my two muses for helping me... Ana & Erika. So on with the story...**

The evening draws in before they know it. The sun begins its descent, casting a shadow over the city as day turns to night. They've had a relaxing afternoon watching movies and pigging out on popcorn and other unhealthy snacks. Alexis had hung around for a couple of hours, she had wedged herself between the two as they slummed out on the couch. Alexis' way of reassuring herself that they were both okay, well that is what she had surmised. Alexis had rested her head on her shoulder while she draped her legs over her father's lap. She hadn't minded one bit, it seemed to be a real family moment. Something she had missed since her mother's cruel death. Alexis had left only when persuaded that she should meet her friend who kept texting her during the day. Alexis had wanted to stay still needing conformation that they were okay especially after her second coughing fit of the day. She had reassured Alexis that it was normal to cough following a dip in the sea and she had eventually gone. Castle had refilled the snack pots, then settled back in behind her. Pulling her into his lap so that her back rested against his chest, and that her hips where lined within his. They had fallen asleep while watching the 3rd film of the day. This is where they still lay embraced in each others arms.

She was awoken by the sound of the entry buzzer. She squirmed out of Castle's strong but loving grip and headed for the video door system. She pushed the receive button and was welcomed by the sound and sight of Espo. He was telling her to hurry up and open the door to let them up because it was fucking cold down there. She chuckled and buzzed them up. She woke Castle with a firm kiss on his mouth. It did the trick, as he quickly responded and deepened the kiss.

" Down Boy, we have guests on the way up."

She told him as she pushed him off. She does admit that she was enjoying it. Castle stood up, ran his fingers through his hair and straighten out his shirt. She also smartened her self up before a knock on the door alerted her that the boys where here. Castle opens it and is greeted by a laugh instead of a hello from both guys.

" Beckett been beating you again Castle."

" Ha-ha very funny guys."

Castle says to them with pout on his adorable face. Espo just walks pass him into the loft, Ryan however waits to be invited in. Castle ushers him in before closing the door and heading towards the kitchen. He grabs a couple of beers out of the fridge and distributes them out to the guys. She is not allowed due to the antibiotics course she has to finish. She really craves a nice cold beer with her boys but she settles for a coke cola instead. They're all standing around the breakfast bar, Ryan makes a toast.

" To Beckett, even water won't keep her down."

Everyone clinks their glasses together at this and chuckles resound out. However she sees a wave of emotion across Espo's face for a second before it is gone. She decides she will pull him away from the others later for a chat. She knows he is as stubborn as she is when it comes to revealing emotions, but she can see the last two days have left a impression on him. She's determined to discover what that mark is but for now she will just revel in their company.

They make their way over to the living room, Castle, Beckett and Ryan squeeze on to the sofa while Espo takes the armchair. They spend the next hour just talking about everything and anything. She begins to feel hungry, her stomach rumbling. Castle seems to pick up on this and suggests they go grab some Thai food and bring it back. She realizes this is her chance, to get Javi alone.

" Hey Castle why don't you & Ryan go pick it up? I don't feel like going out and Espo can keep me entertained till you both get back."

Castle goes to argue but she gives him her classic look and he seems to understand.

"Okay come on Ryan let's go get some Thai food."

Ryan glances at her and gets the look to which he has been privy too before. He is soon following Castle out of the front door. He knows not to argue with "Mum".

She sits there in silence, neither of them wanting to speak first. She is not sure how to approach the subject at hand. She thinks back to the sniper case after her shooting and how Javi was the one to bring her out of her head. He gave her perspective, told her she wasn't alone and that he understood. She knew in her heart that Castle had instrumented that talk but he was the one to pull her aside. For that she would be forever grateful, it helped lead her to Castle's loving arms. Now it was her turn to repay the favor.

She took in deep breath and comes straight out with it.

" Javi thank you for helping me the other night."

He looks at her but at the same time right through her.

" No worries I would do it for anyone, it was nothing."

Why is he so blasé about it, Castle has told her how he wrapped her in his arms and tried to warm her up. His face at the hospital told a different story as well, he looked so scared when she had a coughing fit.

" No really Castle told me what you did at the docks, you didn't have to do that. I was fine. "

At this finally comment she sees a fury flicker in his eyes, like she has hit a raw nerve. She is not quite ready for the next conversation.

" Seriously you were fine were you. Fucking fine my ass. I saw you drown Kate, I saw Castle pull your limp body from the water. All I could do was hope that you would take a breath on your own. As I pulled you up, I could see how pale you were and it scared me. You were breathing on your own by the time me and Ryan got you on to the dock side. I pulled you into my arms to warm you up. You were so cold, your lips had a blue tint & your eyes had lost their spark. We nearly lost you once to that bastard madden. I thought we losing you again, why did you follow that guy on your own? You're always saying we should never split up and you ran off on your fucking own and look what happened. Then in the hospital you started coughing, you couldn't catch your breath & I felt so helpless. We have been partners for 7 years, all that time I have had your back but I didn't on that day. That is what upset me I wasn't there for you. The day of your shooting I had a purpose to find the killer, to keep everyone else safe but that night I felt useless. You're like a sister to me I couldn't bear to lose you. Okay?"

She is speechless not sure how to respond she never expected this reaction from him. The fury in his eyes has dissipated now she can just see a tear waiting to fall. She can feel the moisture on her face as she brushes away her own tears. She thinks of him as a brother, someone who has her back what ever happens.

"Okay I promise to never do something so reckless again or if I do I'll take you with me."

This gets her a smile and a chuckle. The subject is over they have both said their pieces. The air between them is breathable again. They both reach for a swig of beer when she hears the front door open. She gets up to help them bring the food in. Castle catches her gaze and he mouths the unanswered question and she just nods. He smiles before he and Ryan set everything up on the coffee table.

They eat, drink and chat for a while longer before the guys take their leave. They have to be up early for a case, She wishes to be with them. Gates has told her to take a week off, to heal. She didn't want to but she knew she had to, she feels breathless after a walking a small distance at the moment. She would just be a burden right now.

Castle has many questions about her conversation with Esposito but he leaves them for another day. She seems happy and he doesn't want to ruin that. Instead he takes her hand and leads her towards the bedroom. The cleaning up can wait till tomorrow right now he just wants to snuggle up with his girlfriend.

**A/N so what you think ? should i continue or leave this as the last chapter?**


End file.
